My Adventure
by Summer aka Darxetta
Summary: Alice is a 22 year old collage student. Majoring in fine arts when her best friend Jessica tells her about a T.V show about Ghost Called Ghost Adventures. Will this skeptic be a knower of the paranormal or will she stay the way she is, when she goes out to investigate with the guys. Zak Bagans, Arron Goodwin, Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley.


Hi my name is Alice Jones, as you can see with the description am 22 years old. But what you do not know is I love anime, mangas and drawing. When I was a kid I think 8 or 9, I always sketched or played with play-do. Now do not laugh I still do both. Back on topic, My best friend and room mate Jessica Lynn, is a strange to say the lest some times, watching ghost t.v shows, trying to make me a believer, or trying to tell me that watching Pokemon was childish. But regardless I still love her and support her. W have known each other for a long time I think since we where 5 years old plus her mom was so nice to let me stay with them when my parents where arrested for child neglect and abused. Now before you think some rich kid or something because am in the room with Jess its not like that, it was random and unexpected.

3 Weeks Later~

Its Friday night and Jess was so excited for the new episode to come on she begged me to watch it. " Please Ali its a new episode and a new season and also Nick is not in it please" Jess pleaded. "Fine but you a coffee tomorrow" I said back not to happy because that meant I cant draw for 2 hrs. Jess smiled and hugged me before turning to the Travel Channel. I watched as the shows intro started, in my mind i was thanking 'well this is so fake how can anyone watch this show' as it went on I was shocked that there where investigating the Bell Witch Cave.

Not for the fact its haunted or whatever but because there where native american graves on the location. We watched till it was over the Jess stared at me with glittering eyes. "Well" she asked.I looked at her like she had two heads. " The show was ehh" I replied getting up. "oh Ali why cant you just say it was good" "because its all fake nothing was real ghost or what ever DO NOT excused" i say going to my room to draw.

Its been a month since I saw Bell Witch Cave episode and I am liking it some what more, I even started watching old episodes and some GA Aftershock. Its odd how this show got so popular with 10 or 11 seasons over the years. But its ok Zak i think his name was is cute Aarons like the brother type goofing off trying to make it easier on them Nick i think was more like the next in charged I do not know what happened why he left I think it was for family sake and Zak is the stronger one of the 3. When I got back to Jess an I dorm she hugged me tight saying I won.  
"I won what?" I asked putting my backpack down looking at her. "well I registered you for a month trip with GA" she said handing me a suit case and my skull backpack. "WHAT!" I yelled "yes and your leaving now oh an the school said its ok you need a brake have fun" she said pushing me out the door closing it behind me.

3rd person pov

Alice huffed as she left her college then headed to the airport. She sighed as she handed her plane ticket. "have a nice and safe trip to Las Vages" the lady said telling her where to go.

A long 5h 25m from New York to Las Vages later.

Alice was walking out of Gate B seeing Zak and Aaron waiting for her. "Are you Alice Jones" Aaron asked smiling at her.

I never told you what I look like did I. Well I have long black hair,Blood red eyes but I normal ware blue contacts so people will not make fun of me. Am also short like 4'5 with ddd boobs and 134 pounds, My favorite colors are Red, Black, Toxic Green and all Blues.

" So Zak where to first" I asked shaking Aaron's hand. " Will we need you to be able to work the equipment and learn the names of the equipment before are lockdown in four days it takes two days to get there so we need to leave tomorrow" Zak said as we walk to Aaron's car. "where is the lockdown" I asked getting in after Aaron put my stuff in the trunk. Zak smiled before replying. " am glad you asked Alice because its an abandoned jail turn asylum to a normal hospital till it was shut down in 1996 for malpractice." he said going tho old pepper work.

As we pulled up to a small building that had big white latter GAC on the sing. "wow this is a lot smaller then I thought" I said getting my stuff out off Aaron s hands. " it is but it dose what we need." Aaron said laughing at Zaks cocked eyebrow motions. After 3 and half hrs of learning evp recorder, sp 11, melmeters, with turning nightvisions on and how to change camera batters. Nick comes in with food. " Nick bro your a life saver" Aaron said grabbing 5 taco's. "wait you left GAC what you doing here" I asked looking puzzled. Nick smiled and said he left doing interviewers and lockdowns in fear his baby girl will get hurt with what ever follows him home, so he just comes in to check audio and video.

The next morning Alice got up, got ready and was waiting for a call from Zak that they where there for her. She saw them pull up in a big white van and she walked out to them. " hey guys am ready" Arron got out smiling sleepily as she got in then he did. Both her and Aaron fell asleep as the long drive to there location.

Alice woke up to Zak shaking her. "what is it" she asked rubbing her eyes. "we are stopping to eat come on" he said smiling. after eating at a apple bees they got back in the pedo van Zak calls it and drives off.

Lockdown location

"We are here in Oklahoma to investigate the abandon building be hind me" 'Built in 1700 this building was a jail till 1798 it witnessed over 18 death\suicides be fore it was shut down latter in 1806 it reopened as a mental hospital where it again witnessed abuse, neglect and rapes. Then the nurses and doctors got up and left after a doctor died from TB in 1902. from 1907 to 1992 it was a normal hospital but one side was closed off do to some of the asylum occupations where still there. More of the normal occupations that had tb or a small flu said to hear women screaming and other noises. One man named Robert J. Kims, who was diagnose with TB saved a mental ill women from being raped. He later sent a disturbing letter home saying :Thos poor people where starving had nothing on and even ate each other, most died from hunger other died from poison. ill never forget the smell of death or the bones that where lying every where in there: Soon after that he died of he disease and the hospital shut down 15 years later.'


End file.
